<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober 1 - Coffee Shop AU by Tori_Aoshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748982">Flufftober 1 - Coffee Shop AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro'>Tori_Aoshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Double Dating, Flirting, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, two handsome brothers barge into the coffee shop Virgil and Janus are working at. Everyone is immediately charmed, but some are better at flirting than others...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flufftober 1 - Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I challenged myself to do tumblr user @vex-bittys's Flufftober 2020 prompts. It's kind of a way of training myself to write on command again after a very stressful period. I'll publish all the one-shots as different works in a series, so the tags don't get too long.</p><p>And since I'm in a Sanders Sides mood, I'm using random Sanders Sides polyships as characters, because I love polyships, especially in this fandom. (I might inadvertently imply DRLAMP sometimes too)</p><p>I don't know if I'll manage to do all of them or if I'll get bored after a dozen like I usually do x) But I love fluff, so I have hope!</p><p>This first one-shot has Prinxieceitmus, or Virgil, Janus, Remus and Roman to put it simply XD I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil loved rainy days, when the sky was dark and the rain was heavy outside the large windows of the coffee shop he worked at. A low rumble of thunder in the distance was the cherry on top. There were barely any patrons when the weather was that bad outside, and that meant he could wear his headphones and sit on the floor behind the counter, scrolling tumblr and glancing at the reflection in the conveniently placed mirror for any newcomers now and then.</p><p>Plus, if he missed them, Janus would alert him. Because Janus preferred to sit right in the open, clearly not working or scared of anyone noticing. At first, Virgil had been angry that the short man shared most of his shifts because they were not exactly the most compatible characters out there. But after Janus covered for him when he was stuck home for almost a week with a particularly bad depressive episode, he started liking him a lot more.</p><p>Anyway, it was one of those quiet afternoons when it felt like time had stopped and the world had gone to sleep at 3PM. The coffee shop's door was pushed open with the ringing of a bell, and Virgil sighed, putting his headphones and phone away and slowly standing up. He started reciting his speech, not even bothering to look at the customer right away. "Welcome to the Wolf's Den Coffee Shop, what would you like tod…"</p><p>He choked on the last word and hid it with a cough in the crook of his elbow. Two men had entered, actually. Two <em>very</em> good-looking men.</p><p>Their faces were very alike, except for a cartoonish mustache above the second one's lips that wasn't even fake. They were tall and fit, even under the coats they were wearing. Brown hair, damp with rain, sticking to their foreheads. Lovely green eyes.</p><p>Virgil realized with a start he had been staring, for several seconds now, and that none of them had said a word. Virgil hunched down and looked away. "Sorry, what would you like to order?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence, as the two men seemed to shake themselves awake and glanced at each other. The one closest to Virgil smiled and made a show of looking at the menu. "Well, let's see…"</p><p>He hummed as he read, tapping the tip of his left pointer finger to his lips, pressing a little too long on them from time to time. Virgil decided to look at the other man instead, who was staring at him again with a tense smile, like he was trying not to say something.</p><p>Janus walked up next to him, with a smirk that made him look like some anime villain. Took him long enough.</p><p>"Ahah!" The first customer said, startling Virgil. "I may have an idea! Can I request a custom order?"</p><p>Virgil frowned. "Um, well…"</p><p>"Sure!" Janus cut in with a wink, ignoring Virgil when he glared at him. "Anything for you!"</p><p>The customer grinned. "How about you surprise me, then? I'd love something hot and sweet, but apart from that, you can be as creative as you want with the flavors."</p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>"No problem, we'll whip something up just for you," Janus interrupted again. Virgil looked at him, then shrugged. Whatever was going on in his coworker's head, he wasn't going to get involved. Although, when he noticed how the customer winked back at him, he felt a pang of envy.</p><p>"What about you, sir?" Virgil asked the second man, who was now staring both at him and Janus with a twitchy eye.</p><p>"Nineteen expresso shots in a venti with a dash of fresh cu…"</p><p>"My brother will have a decaf," the first man interrupted loudly, covering the last words in the sentence. Which Virgil was actually kinda grateful for because he wasn't sure he wanted to know if he understood that last word correctly.</p><p>The brother nodded enthusiastically. "With salted caramel and cherries, no whipped cream!"</p><p>"Oookay…" Virgil said, taking notes. "A name?"</p><p>"I'm Roman, and that's Remus," the less chaotic of the two said.</p><p>"Alright, coming right up!" Janus said cheerfully as the brothers headed to a table and sat down.</p><p>"I'm making the decaf, you make whatever you think Roman should have," Virgil said, deadpan. Janus was the one who had agreed to this shit anyway.</p><p>The shorter man rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, and they both got to work. Virgil sighed as he poured salted caramel sauce and cherries into the cup of decaf. The fruits rolled to the bottom like tapioca bubbles in a bubble tea.</p><p>"Which one do you want?" Janus asked as he added apple slices on top of a creamy pumpkin spice mocha.</p><p>"Which what do I want?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Of the brothers."</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened and he gave Janus a dumbfounded look. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he hissed quietly.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I totally didn't see you staring at them, and your white foundation is definitely thick enough to hide how red you are right now."</p><p>"I'm going to make <em>your</em> face red if you don't stop!" Virgil hissed again. "Both of them are out-limits!"</p><p>"Hmm, got it…" Janus just responded, still smirking as he finished the order.</p><p>He gathered the drinks on a tray and sent Virgil away to tally the bill. Virgil looked away purposely and tried not to stare when Janus walked up to the two brothers who'd been bickering quietly at their table by the window. But he couldn't help watching as Janus whispered something in Roman's ear, then Remus's, and waited as the brothers seemed to agree on something and wrote something down on a napkin for Janus.</p><p>That flirt… Virgil bit his tongue and looked away. Whatever…</p><p>Janus walked back to the counter with a satisfied face, waving around the napkin and the phone number on it. "Oh, Virgil~" he sing-sang.</p><p>"What?" Virgil said, trying to focus on the numbers he was supposed to ring up.</p><p>"We've got a double date with the brothers tomorrow night~"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Virgil missed a key but he didn't care right now. He spun around at Janus who was just watching him smugly, leaning on the counter.</p><p>"A date? Both of us?"</p><p>"Mhm, they seemed very interested too…"</p><p>"But… Who's dating who?"</p><p>Janus smiled wickedly. "… Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>